


But it's different now

by myskamlove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, enjoy this crap, i just can't write anything without a happy ending, incantava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myskamlove/pseuds/myskamlove
Summary: Filippo is running late so Eleonora calls the nearest she knows of. It happens to be no other than Edoardo.





	But it's different now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar ortime mistakes, English is not my mothertongue, but I tried my best :)

Eleonora checked her phone for the what felt like 100th time. Filippo hasn't answered her messages after he went out with Elia yesterdays evening. Though he promised to be there in time, he was already 1 hour late. If he didn't show up in the next ten minutes she would miss her flight, because it would take some time to drive from Elias home to her current location. The minutes are flying by and 20 minutes later he calls. 

" I'm so sorry, my alarm clock wasn't ringing I just woke up. I can come as fast as possible!!" Eleonora smiled a bit when she heard her brother cursing trough the phone. "We won't make it. I'm gonna call a friend. The chance that I'll get my flight is higher in that case. I love you! See you when I'm back." Filippo says his goodbye as well and then he hangs up. 

After the phone call Eleonora tries to figure out who to call. The nearest was...Edoardo. 'There is no way in hell I'm gonna call him.' she thinks to herself. But the more she thinks about it, the more the idea grows on her. He wouldn't reject her and she just needs the fastest way to the airport. Slowly she dials his number, knowing it by heart since she was always close to calling him from London. "Ciao? Eleonora? Is everything okay?" he asks with a worried voice. "Ciao. I'm okay. I just need...a favor." she slwoly replies. "Whatever you want!" It feels like she could see the smirk on his face. "I need a lift to the airport."  
"Sure, where can I pick you up?" She tells him her location, adds a "Hurry!" and ends the phone call. In less than 5 minutes his car is right in front of her and Edoardo opens the trunk for her. She places her suitcase in it and sits down on the passenger seat afterwards.

He quietly starts driving to the airport. Suddenly he asks: "What do I owe the pleasure? " Eleonora smiled a bit. "My brothers alarm clock wasn't working and I would miss the flight if he would drive me. You were the nearest."  
"Well, it's nice to see you again!" Edoardo says in a serious voice, what makes Eleonora blush. Before she could hold it back she blurts out a "You too!" After that statement Edoardo was a bit caught off guard but recovers fast. He gives her a huge grin. "How is London?"  
"Well cold as you said, but the food is actually growing on me. But I'm excited to come back. Nothing goes over Italy!" "And did your English improved?" he asks. "Yeah, it's a lot better now." "That's great." he says while biting his lower lip.  
"It's been pretty boring without you..." he states after some time, "I missed you!" Now it was Eleonoras time to bite her lower lip and blush a little. She wanted to return the words but something inside her tells her that she shouldn't do it in this certain moment. And she listens to it. 

They arrived at the airport just in time, so that Eleonora still had time left to eat something. When she got her suitcase, Edoardo stands beside her and says quietly: "Well I guess thats Goodbye." He tried to cover the sad tone in his voice, but Eleonora heard it anyway. "You can come inside with me..." she blurts out before she could think twice about it, "...if you want to." He gave her a smile. "I would like that." 

They walk into the big hall and when Eleonora has to check in, he doesn't leave her side. While standing in the line, their fingers touch more than once and after the third time she softly places hers in his and smiles. She only lets go when she needs to take out her papers and passport, but grabs it again after she gave them to the women behind the corner. She never wants to let go again, to not feel this sensation of feels in her hand. But eventually she has to.

"Bye." she says with a weak smile on her lips. She tries to ignore the feeling inside her that just wants to stay in Italy. Edoardo just pulls her into a hug and places his head into her neck bow. "I missed you too," Eleonora whispers quietly against his hair. He doesn't say anything and just holds her. They break apart after what felt like eternity.  
"Maybe it was a bad idea to come back." Edoardo furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" "Because then it wouldn't be so hard leaving now."  
"Your brother always says that it's easy for you to leave, to go on adventures again." She smiles. "It is. But it's different now." She looks him in the eyes and he understands. 

Edoardo slowly moves his hand over her cheek. "We see each other again in March. It's not THAT long." He tries to cheer her up, she knows it. But it's also a way of convincing himself. "I know." She tries to swallow the lump in her throat. "I'm going to call you. I promise."  
He just nodds. "Well, until then. Goodbye." "Bye." his voice is raspy and doesn't sound like his own anymore. 

She turns around, when his hand finds hers and twirls her around. He gently places his lips on hers. Her hands find their way into his hair and they start playing with his curls. They kissed until both of them needed air to breath again. "I think you should go. You are going to miss your flight." He whispers against her lips. She lays her forehead against his. "Yeah..." After a few seconds she goes a few steps back and takes her purse again. "Don't forget me in London!" Edoardo says when she goes away. She turns around one last time and gives him a last big smile. "How could I?" With that she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this piece of crap, I just need Fluff or my soul hurts. But they aren't crap so I hope you enjoyed. Talk with me on tumblr if you like to (myskamlove).


End file.
